life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max's Messages
Max's SMS Messages can be viewed in the relevant tab in her journal or by interacting with her cell phone. Max's phone contacts are sorted in alphabetical order. As new texts come in, the player must check on some certain texts to help progress the story. Reading old texts is not necessary, though informative. Note: This page is currently under construction. It uses a prototype to imitate the real Life is Strange text message style. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Dad Kate Intervened for Kate= |-|Took photo of Kate and David= Mom Tell on Nathan= |-|Hide the truth= Victoria Comforted Victoria= |-|Made fun of Victoria= Warren Episode Two - "Out of Time" Chloe Stayed hidden= |-|Took the blame for Chloe= Stayed hidden= |-|Took the blame for Chloe= Shot Frank= |-|Didn't shoot Frank= Kate Told Kate to go to the police= |-|Told Kate to wait for more evidence= Go to the police and answered phone call=TBC |-|Go to the police and didn't answer phone call= Class bell. Have to go. 10/08 9:37am Wait for evidence and answered phone call= |-|Wait for more evidence and didn't answer phone call=TBC Mom Private Number (Nathan) Private Number (Sean) Reported Nathan= |-|Didn't report Nathan= No SMS messages. Warren Accepted Warren's invitation= |-|Didn't accept Warren's invitation= (-_*) 10/08 9:22am Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Chloe Saved Kate= |-|Didn't Save Kate= |-|Didn't save Kate, Max got suspended= Nathan got suspended= |-|David on temporary leave= Max dawdles= |-|Max didn't dawdle= No SMS messages Mom Saved Kate= |-|Didn't save Kate= Private Number (Nathan) Max got suspended= |-|Max didn't get suspended=No SMS Messages Warren Saved Kate= - Declined Warren's Invitation= TBC }} |-|Didn't Save Kate= - Declined Warren's Invitation=TBA }} Saved Kate= - David on temporary leave= Thanx Warren. I need to rest my cape tonight. Feels good to get David Madsen off campus too. I'll call u later k? 10/08 8:20pm - Max got suspended=TBA }} |-|Didn't save Kate= - David on temporary leave=TBA - Max got suspended= Thanx Warren. I'm still processing. Being suspended is just icing on the shit cake. I'll call u laker k? 10/08 8:20pm }} Accepted Warren's Invitation= |-|Declined Warren's invitation=TBC ... Max improved Warren's grade= |-|Max didn't improve Warren's grade=TBA Dad Saved Kate= |-|Didn't save Kate=TBA Kate Mom Episode Four - "Dark Room" Alternate Timeline Alyssa Victoria Nathan Taylor Chloe (^ ^)/ 8/11 4:49pm Mom ... Richard Marsh Didn't save Kate= |-|Saved Kate= TBC Warren Didn't kiss Chloe and didn't accept Warren's invitation= |-|Kissed Chloe and accepted Warren's invitation = |-| Didn't kiss Chloe and accepted Warren's invitation= Stopped Warren= |-|Didn't stop Warren= Max left a message on his room slate= |-|Max hasn't left a message on his room slate=No SMS messages. Nathan TBA= |-|TBA= Joyce Sided with Chloe= |-|Sided with David=TBA Justin TBA Mom TBA Frank Convinced Frank to help= |-|Frank got hurt=No SMS messages. Kate ... Kate lives= - Declined Warren's Invitation=No SMS messages. }} |-|Didn't save Kate=No SMS messages. Courtney Max convinces Courtney to let her on the Vortex Club guest list= |-|Max didn't convince Courtney to let her on the Vortex Club guest list=No SMS messages. Dad ... Juliet Trevor ... Episode Five - "Polarized" Taylor Warren ... Joyce ... Daniel Alternative Reality These are messages in the alternative timeline that is caused by Max rewinding to the first day of the week, informing David about the Dark Room and submitting her Everyday Hero Contest photo. She also comforted Chloe on that occasion and confronted Victoria with her video of Kate. David Madsen Chloe Warren ... Accepted Warren's invitation= ... Mom ... Kate ... Approached Kate= |-|Didn't approach Kate=No SMS messages. ... Dana Dad ... ... Nightmare Chloe Didn't accept alternative Chloe's request= |-|Accepted alternative Chloe's request=No SMS messages. William Samuel Rachel Amber Pompidou Nathan Joyce Accepted alternative Chloe's Request= |-|Didn't accept alternative Chloe's Request=TBA Mr. Jefferson Category:Max's Belongings Category:Gameplay